


[podfic] All Our Old Follies, Come 'Round Again

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Pod_O_Ween 2020 [10]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Elves, Escape, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Moria | Khazad-dûm, Oaths & Vows, Ost-in-Edhil, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Poor Celebrimbor, Rings of Power, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Celebrimbor sees Elrond again after a long separation.It isn't a good thing, at first. But then Celebrían meets Elrond for the first time under... unexpected circumstances.
Relationships: Annatar & Celebrimbor | Telperinquar, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Elrond Peredhel, Celebrían & Celebrimbor | Telperinquar
Series: Pod_O_Ween 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990480
Kudos: 4
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[podfic] All Our Old Follies, Come 'Round Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Our Old Follies, Come 'Round Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084071) by [bunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunn), [Drag0nst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm). 



> for the prompts gore & beast

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/lxlnc2ymvmsyzia/Silm%20All%20Our%20Old%20Follies.mp3?dl=0) (23 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:49:47

**Author's Note:**

> [Link](https://www.deviantart.com/anotherstranger-me/art/Celebrimbor-in-the-dungeons-577585836) to the original fan art I used for the cover
> 
> And here is [a link](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/hzldrlj1nlpr1fy/Silm%20All%20Our%20Old%20Follies%20outtake%20FU%20Tolkien.mp3?dl=0) to a little blooper/outtake of my poor southern American self getting frustrated with Tolkien's names and saying f you to the Professor (not really I love his works but ugh enunciation is hard!)


End file.
